Savior
by yayforpie
Summary: Miki isn't supposed to have human emotions. She's a cyborg that abandoned her master after a mysterious force "updated" her system, giving her emotions. Now she meets a boy named Len, but her master's forces will endanger him to capture Miki. Will Miki finally get rid of her past? Trichapter series (three chapters), LenxMiki because I like unusual pairings.


Savior: by yayforpie

Do you think you know what it's like to be a hero? Well, whatever you think is  
WRONG. Capes and suits? Please. Super powers? Nope. All it takes is some fighting  
ability, and courage. Not only that, but it also takes human emotion, which I shouldn't  
be capable of.  
See, I am a cyborg. My name is SF-A2 Miki. I was built to carry out the evil  
deeds of my master, Kiyoteru. He was fond of calling me Miki, and aside from his  
evilness, he had a nice personality. Mostly he had me rob banks, and I was virtually  
uncatchable. I had no real powers, but being a cyborg, I left no traces or fingerprints.  
But one day I received a "system update" from a mysterious force. It called itself "Piko".  
It changed me from lifeless robot to a human-like being. Suddenly I had strange and alien  
emotions, which I later found to be human emotions. I was able to cry over my master's sad  
childhood, but feel anger at his wrongs. I managed to escape my master's evil lair, and he  
realized this. Soon, there were new cyborgs after me. Kiyoteru didn't dare make them like  
me though.  
I live in a tent in a poor and poverty-hit street, in an alley. Every day, I fight  
off a robot or two, all looking the same, a robotic image of Kiyoteru himself. Some attack  
me right away, but some try to reason with me, offering me riches and freedom. I always say  
no. There isn't a chance that I will do evil again. The cyborgs are powerless against me, I  
was trained in martial arts and various fighting techniques. Of course, I don't have superpowers,  
but my fighting skills are enough. Every week, I receive a package filled with money. It's always  
signed 'Piko', but I think that this Piko knows I don't need it. I give it to my poor neighbors.  
Here's where the story starts. I had just had my fourteenth year since being built.  
I was designed to resemble a slightly older person (21 years old according to Kiyoteru), but since  
I received the update, I was changed to a younger body at the time, when I was about 12 years old.  
I don't really have cake or anything, because I don't need it. I never revealed myself to my neighbors,  
so there's no hassle from them. I don't get presents either, but sometimes I yearn for a present, so  
that I can know that I am still cared for. Well, on the day of my birthday, a moving van pulled up to  
the house to the left of my tent. I peek around the corner and see two people, a blonde haired woman and  
her son, who had messy blonde hair and a small ponytail. The boy was around my age. They didn't seem  
to be very cheerful, and it didn't look like they had had a lot of sleep lately. They didn't have  
a lot of luggage, and they brought it into the house. The truck drove away, and that was that. It  
looked like I had a new neighbor now.

-Time Skip: 2 days later-  
My neighbors hadn't left the house yet. It didn't seem normal, you had to come out at some point  
to get grocery's so you don't starve. I decided to spy on them. I peeked into a window in the front lawn,  
and saw a sorry scene. The mother and son were living off of slices of bread that had ketchup inside them.  
It wasn't even a proper sandwich, with two slices. It was just a slice of bread that had been folded over.  
(A/N: My personal favorite snack :D) The mother got up and walked out of the room. It was then that the boy  
spotted me. My heartbeat quickened, and my insides felt cold and warm at the same time. My eyes widened and  
in an instant, I was gone. I rushed back to my tent. Suddenly, I was wary of my appearence. Why? I don't know.  
I've never felt this emotion before. I rubbed my hand over my red hair, and put my fingers through my standing  
curl and gently pulled. Before the update, I had straight and perfect red hair. After the update, my hair grew  
messy after I awoke from sleep, and the curl never disappeared or stayed flat. My body used to have screws and  
bolts, but they disappeared after the change. I used to have my CPU in my "skull". It was replaced with a real  
human brain. I decided that like my other neighbors, I would help these people. I've never revealed myself to  
another human... but maybe I should make an exception for this boy?

-Time Skip: The Next Day-  
Overnight, I left two hundred dollars at my neighbors' door. This is a little more than I usually donate, I wonder  
why I gave that much. I finally hear their door open the next day. I hear the mother yawn.  
"Len, I'm off to the groc-" the mother started, then she looked down and gasped. "Wha..." She leans down  
and picks up the two bills. Her eyes widen.  
'Len' walks up to her mother. "What happened Mom?" he asks. His voice is like chocolate, but for hearing,  
not eating. Then he sees the bills. "Mom! Where did those come from?" he asks.  
"I don't know honey... and we can't return it to it's owner because we don't know whose it is..." she  
says with a frown.  
"Maybe... it's a miracle!" exclaims Len happily.  
"You might be right. We might be able to afford some good food from our grocer. I'll go now. Stay near our  
home, okay?" With that, Len's mother walks across the street. They don't appear to have a vehicle to drive in. I inspect  
Len while he watches his mother leave. I can study his messy hair, and his bright blue eyes. They look like round  
lapis lazuli.  
I'm still studying Len, and I hear a crackling noise a bit too late.  
"Bzzt... Target-found. Miki-spotted. Must-retrieve-to-base." said a KiyoBot from behind me. I whip around,  
and Len looks at the alley, surprised. I've been spotted by him, but right now I don't care. I have to protect myself  
and Len too.  
"Whirr... Possible-ransom-found. Blonde-boy-will-be-taken-as-well..."

-To be continued...-  
Well guys, I'm pretty motivated about this story. I plan to have 3 chapters in all, with a possible sequel. If  
you were wondering, this is LenxMiki because I like strange pairings. Piko will not be involved in this story, but  
possibly the sequel.  
Anyways, review if you liked it!

(And sorry for the weird story alignment, I'm typing from Notepad -_-)


End file.
